


Jo-jo x Tinte Drabbles

by Booker_DeShit



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: & only implied, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Canon Disabled Character, Crossover Pairings, Cute, Cutesy, Demons, Drabble Collection, Dragons, Flirting, Fluff, Joeyverse, Kissing, M/M, Magical Realism, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Joey Drew, Sexual Humor, Short & Sweet, Sweet, only one of them, only very slight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: A collection of drabbles between the characters of Jo-jo (my Joey Drew) & Tinte (Kayuri/Kayuripax's Joey Drew).
Relationships: Jo-jo/Tinte, Joey Drew & Joey Drew, Joey Drew/Joey Drew
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Lips of a demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayuri/gifts).



There was something inexplicable about Jo-jo’s lips. It wasn’t how the bourbon lingered whenever he & Tinte shared a drink together. It wasn’t the fact he curled them in just the right way you could catch a glimpse of his demonic teeth when smiling. It wasn’t even the way they formed around his words, like two plush, rose pillows, made of the best velvet, lined with gold.

It was the fact that they were absolutely intoxicating. All thoughts seemed to leave Tinte when they kissed. There was nothing in his mind; there was just the person before him & their magical lips, that seemed to put him under a spell. Maybe there was some magic behind it, Tinte didn’t much care. Not when he was euphoric & this was bliss. 


	2. Dragon bfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are dragons, Jo-jo is big & Tinte is in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jo-jo's dragon form is based of a Dragon Age dragon, which are all female, & since Jo-jo is nonbinary, she used she/her when in dragon form.

Jo-jo stood above her boyfriend, her hulking body towering over the mess of fluff & tail that was Tinte. Tinte squeaked at the sight. He knew his partner was big, he barely stood at chest height to her when in their human forms. But as dragons, Jo-jo was massive. Thick muscles rippled underneath the glittering haze of emerald scales, long leathery wings stretched out above her to blot out the sky. The sun shone in the centre of her magnificent, twisted horns. Her piercing green eyes stared right at Tinte, stared right into his soul, took him apart with a simple gaze.

"Tinte?" Her voice rumbled from her chest, the ground shaking with her words. Fire curled from her powerful jaws, smoke dancing over her tongue & around her teeth.

"H...Hi, Jo-jo." Tinte trembled.

"Oh, Tinty." Jo-jo cooed, then bent down to his height. She pressed her snout to Tinte's furry face, & begun purring, deep in hier throat.

"You look amazing!" Tinte burst out, too full of love & awe to think clearly.

"Thank you, love." Jo-jo cooed, then curled her gigantic body around her small boyfriend.


	3. The hopeless & the flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinte is ready, & determined to flirt with his partner. He's going to do it!

Tinte was ready. He had never been as ready in his entire life. But he was ready. He was going to do it! He had brushed his hair, ironed his suit, put on his nicest cologne. He had even groomed his moustache! His confidence was through the roof! He was going to do it! 

He walked up to Jo-jo. Shoulders back, chest puffed out, head held high. A smile split his lips, showing of his pearly whites, & there was a bounce to his step. When he got up to his partner, he placed his hand on the wall beside him, effectively trapping him. Tinte opened his mouth, a pre-planned comment on his tongue, that never reached its mark. His throat closed up at that moment, eyes bulging in shock. Speak, dammit! But he couldn’t, his brain had short-circuited & he was drawing a blank. None of the lines he had meticulously rehearsed were coming to him, & he was left staring at his partner’s chest with a growing expression of dread.

“You. Face. Nice.” He bumbled out, & was just about ready to die on the spot. His face had turned the same shade of red as Jo-jo’s lipstick & he had to look away. A suave smile spread those pretty, red lips, & Tinte dreaded the worst.

“Ah, took your breath away, didn’t I?” Jo-jo’s silky voice pondered smoothly, “And we haven’t even reached the bedroom yet.” Tinte shrieked, covering his heated face in his face. Jo-jo laughed, a beautiful & melodic sound, & Tinte buried himself in Jo-jo’s arms when the other wrapped him up in a hug. He was so hopeless.   



	4. The demonic solicitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to this prompt by writing a prompt as: “How many times do I have to tell you? I will never date you.”  
> “Just to get things straight, never as in ‘when hell freezes over never’ or never as in 'when pigs fly never’?”  
> “Sure!” You shout frustrated, “When hell freezes over and pigs fly, I’ll date you!”  
> The next night, you find yourself having dinner with one of the most powerful beings in the world.

"How did you get hell to freeze over?" Tinte burst out, looking incredulously at his partner across the tiny restaurant table.

Jo-jo laughed, popping a cherry into their mouth, "Well, my ma is a higher up, the incarnation of Lust herself. I just had to ask my aunt Envy to put a temporary spell on the entirety of hell. Simple." They shrugged, popping another cherry into their mouth. A perfectly manicured finger brushed against a full, blood red lip, & Tinte gulped. He desperately tried not to show how much he was being affected, how much his cheeks begun to heat up. This was an actual demon he was being solicited by! Nothing good could ever come out of it. And not just any demons either. The demon! The one that been 'haunting' his animation studio since it's opening.

"And the pigs! How the hell?" He didn't even have words as another pink, fat swine floated past the window of the restaurant with some snazzy, new bird wings, oinking happily all the way.

"Also temporary. Simple spell. No one will remember it by tomorrow," Jo-jo then lifted their gaze from inspecting their nails, giving Tinte a wink with their exceptional green eyes & long, dark lashes, "Except you, darling." Tinte took in a deep breath.

"Why do you want to date me? Of all the humans, & demons, in the world. Me! Why?" He suddenly burst out. He thought everyone in the restaurant would have heard it, but not a single person paid him mind. Must've been more of Jo-jo's magic.

Speaking of, the demon gave him an unimpressed look, "Because you're cute, you're not an asshole, & you're not scared of me." Ah.

"Great! Perfect!" Tinte squeaked out. A demon found him cuuuute! A very handsome &, so far, sweet demon, thought he was cute! How was he meant to take it?!

Jo-jo gave him a sweet smile, "Very cute."


	5. A Bible?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Followup to this post by writing-prompt-s: “What have you been doing lately? I haven’t seen you in ages!”  
> “Well, I’m working on a new method for summoning demons, but it’s not exactly working out. I don’t know if someone sabotaged my notes or the Powers of Hell are screwing with me, but so far I’ve been summoning anything *but* demons.”  
> “Such as?”  
> “The neighbor’s kids, my cat, a grapefruit, a folding lawn chair, a copy of the Bible, and a human kidney with a fork stuck in it.”  
> “That’s … disturbing.”  
> “I know, right? How badly would I have to mess up at summoning demons to accidentally conjure the Bible?!”

Jo-jo stared at Tinte, hands together & pressed to his mouth, before he pulled them away, "Oh boi."

"You're telling me!?" Tinte grabbed at his hair, kicking the Bible across the entire room.

"I shouldn't have told you about cousin Lucio." Jo-jo confessed, gently moving the folding lawn chair away from Tinte's reach with his cane, just in case.

"A luck demon! Just what my studio needs when we're in a stump & I've been cursed! But now this damn _curse_ doesn't even let me contact him!" Tinte ranted, waving his hands about as he paced the room. Jo-jo side stepped a wild hand, before standing beside Tinte, stopping him in his pacing with an arm around his shoulders.

"A curse? I'm listening." 

"Gah! I don't even know anymore. Someone came to the studio at one point, demanded something I couldn't really give, & then said they'd put me under a curse for it," Tinte groaned, sinking deeper into Jo-jo's grasp, "I thought they were bluffing. I've never heard about someone having curses as their magic! Although at this point I shouldn't be surprised."

Tinte suddenly looked up to his partner, to see the widest, _creepiest_ grin splitting his face, "Kitten. We're going on an adventure!"


End file.
